A Different Kind of Battle
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Pippin was hurt during the final battle so Merry has been taking care of him. However one night he gets too drunk and almost rapes Pippin, but Sam steps in and protects Pippin. Now Sam feels protective over Pippin and decides he needs to have a talk with Merry. Merry/Pippin Warnings: Attempted and Mentions of Rape; Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: A Different Kind of Battle

Summary: Pippin was hurt during the final battle so Merry has been taking care of him. However one night he gets too drunk and almost rapes Pippin, but Sam steps in and protects him. Now Sam feels protective over Pippin and decides he needs to have a talk with Merry. Merry/Pippin Warnings: Attempted and Mentions of Rape

Author's Note- This idea popped up into my head and it won't leave. Also, I apologize if some of the events don't line up exactly perfect.

~[~ (Merry's POV)

Merry had been extremely anxious the last few days after Pippin was injured in the final battle, and Sam and Frodo were brought back in frail condition. Though they would all recover, it would take a while before they were fully healed; especially Pippin who had been crushed by a troll and now sported a few cracked ribs. Sam and Frodo would need time to regain their strength since they were mostly physically spent and starved. Merry had been waiting for them to awaken, while spending his time attending to Pippin.

Pippin wasn't as bright and cheery as Merry was used to, though that was because he was in a lot of pain from just breathing. He had been heavily bruised and his right arm still ached from stabbing the troll and being crushed under it. He needed a dose of pain medicine every four hours and it wasn't pleasant tasting either. He would occasionally get cranky with everyone around him, including Merry, but the spells usually didn't last long. Overall Pippin was too tired to do anything but comply with the many healers who were attending to him.

He had been doing his best to stay with his cousin and comfort him the last two days since the battle, but the stress was finally getting to him. He knew that it wasn't Pippin's fault since he chose to stay with him and wake him up every four hours during the night to give him medicine. Aragorn had suggested he take a break, and thought that it would be good for both of them, so he had finally agreed after ensuring that the healers would take good care of his cousin.

He had walked around the house of healing and scoured its ground. Eventually he joined the others for drinks to take the edge off and soon he lost himself to the alcohol.

~[~ (Pippin's POV)

Pippin was tired and sore. Breathing was painful so he was trying to keep taking slow steady breaths. He was careful of how he moved his right arm because it still throbbed from the way the troll had crushed it to his body as it fell on him. His bruises were also tender and when the medics cared for his wounds and redressed them he fought the urge to cry as his entire body protested being moved. He really just wanted to sleep until he was better and able to function properly again.

Merry had been bringing him news of Sam and Frodo and he was overjoyed when he found out that they were alive, but at the same time he was worried for them. He was told that they did not have any serious injuries, except for Frodo's finger, but they would need time to regain their strength and heal. They had also been starving and would need to eat well so they could regain their weight.

Merry had gone out for a time and said he would return later. Pippin didn't mind too much since Merry had been with him since he had awoken shortly after being brought to the house of healing. He had his own private room, which was a luxury he was grateful for since so many were injured. Also, everyone had been treating him well, though occasionally all the handling required to treat his injuries made him cranky. For now though he was alone and enjoying having some time to himself to sit and relax.

Merry did return later as he had promised but Pippin knew immediately that Merry was intoxicated. Not only was he stumbling around and knocking things over, but he also had a look in his eye that made Pippin cringe. His cousin was looking at him with an animalistic stare and was moving closer tripping as he went. "Merry" Pippin tried weakly to see if his cousin would snap out of whatever trance he was in.

However, that only seemed to encourage him and soon Merry had climbed on his bed and was hovering over him. He was certainly scared now; especially when Merry reached down to kiss him fiercely on the lips. Pippin tried to push him away but his right arm hurt too much and he was never as adept with his left one. "What's wrong Pip? Relax, and enjoy it." Merry whispered into his ear now pressing up against him so that Pippin could feel his erection. Pippin stilled immediately and his mind began to race.

He decided to try to reason with Merry since he was running out of options, and he was unsure if anyone would even hear him scream to aid him. "Merry stop, please." His cousin was removing his pants and underwear allowing his erection to spring out scarring Pippin nearly to death. For a moment he found it amusing that he had faced so much and was more terrified of being raped by Merry. "Merry don't, I know that you don't want to do this." When Merry reached down to undo his own pants he began to grow desperate. "Merry, stop this! Please, Merry! Merry!" He wriggled away until Merry's hand pushed him down causing jolts of pain from his injured ribs.

Merry leaned down to whisper in ear again. "Relax Pip, it'll be fun."

~[~ (Sam's POV)

Sam had awoken late in the day and was surprised to find himself in the house of healing. He couldn't believe he was alive, and when he found out that both he and Frodo had made it he couldn't have been happier. Gandalf was there when he awoke and told him to take it easy before giving him some medicine and food. After a quick check up with a healer and being told that he could walk around but not to push himself he went to Frodo's bedside. He stayed for a while before it became too painful for him and he needed to leave.

Now he was wandering around even though most of the others around him were asleep. He had yet to see anyone else that he was familiar with other than Gandalf, and he assumed that he wouldn't until morning. Merry and Pippin were also around somewhere, but Sam had heard of Pippin's injures and knew that he wouldn't be walking about, and Merry would no doubt be with him. Still it was nice to be able to walk around without the threat of death and capture upon him with each step and he savored the feeling.

He had been walking for a while and was starting to feel tired when he heard a voice. It sounded awfully familiar so Sam headed for that area. As he got closer he realized that it was Pippin and he sounded like he was in trouble. He moved a bit faster in case Pippin needed help and was shocked at the sight he saw when he opened the door. Merry was hovering over Pippin obviously intent on having sex with him, but Pippin was pleading with him to stop. Sam couldn't believe that Merry would rape his cousin and rushed over knocking Merry to floor. Merry hit his head on the floor and passed out after he tried to get back up.

Sam checked to make sure that Merry wasn't bleeding before moving to check on Pippin. He was still shaking and his breathing was erratic, but he had pulled the covers over himself and was attempting to hide. Sam realized that he would have to be very careful about how he approached this situation and seated himself near the head of the bed reaching out to gently stroke Pippin's arm and ensure him that he meant no harm. Pippin cautiously looked at Sam who continued the soothing motion.

Finally when Sam felt enough time had passed he held Pippin's hand and stroked his thumb over the back. "Are you alright?"

The Took released a shuttery breath before looking him in the eye and nodding. "Yes, I'm… alright. It's just that Merry's drunk and doesn't understand what he is doing."

Sam didn't care what the excuse was; something really bad almost happened and he was going to make sure that Pippin understood that what Merry did was wrong. "Pippin he almost hurt you, even if he is drunk that still doesn't excuse his behavior." He dropped the formality since he wanted to try to comfort the other.

Pippin looked distraught and Sam fought the urge to draw him into a hug to comfort him. No comment was made and the silence stretched on for a few minutes as Pippin recovered from the attempted assault. "I should move Merry to another room instead of leaving him there. Where has he been staying?"

Again he received a nod and Pippin pointed across the hall. "On the other side of the hall there is a room that he was given so that he could sleep there and continue checking on me throughout the night." Sam reached down to pick up Merry like he had when he carried Frodo up the mountain but stopped when Pippin's pleading voice reached his ears. "Sam please don't tell him." He stopped and looked back at Pippin shocked at what he was asking of him.

"I'll return Merry to his room and then I'll come back okay." He couldn't believe Pippin's outlandish request. He would neither agree nor deny him for now, and would talk with him more after Merry was settled.

After he put Merry in his bed he walked back across the hall and shut the door behind him when he entered Pippin's room. The little Took was still lying on his bed looking rather dejected and it nearly broke Sam's heart. He moved back over to the bed and got closer so he could place Pippin's head in his lap. After he did Pippin adjusted his position to be more comfortable and they sat like that for a moment as Sam played with Pippin's curls. It was a comfortable silence and Sam felt bad that he needed to break it.

"Pippin I have to tell Merry, for both of your sake's." He felt Pippin flinch then and continued to try to make him understand. "He would feel so bad if he hurt you, and he needs to know what almost happened so he can prevent it in the future."

A strange look came over Pippin's face then and Sam started to worry. "He already has." It was whispered so softly that Sam barely heard it and he stilled his motions in shock as he took it in. "Please, Sam you can't. It would kill him if he were to know."

Sam was still accepting the fact that Merry had already hurt Pippin and he needed to know exactly how so that his mind would stop supplying assumptions. "Pippin, what do you mean he already hurt you."

Pippin averted his hazel eyes and Sam could see that he was bringing up a sore subject. The Took looked extremely vulnerable and his hand clutched the blanket on his bed rather tightly. "It was a few years ago when he was really drunk. I brought him back to my place since I didn't think he would be able to get home. I don't think he understood exactly what he was doing when he overpowered me pinning me down and having his way." That was all he offered as an explanation, but it was enough for Sam. When Pippin looked back up at him he felt torn yet again. "Please Sam don't tell him, you will break him heart."

Sam took a breath before nodding. "You need rest Pippin. I'll stay with you tonight, and if you ever need someone to talk to remember that I'll be there for you." He spoke gently and settled Pippin back onto his blankets comfortably so that he could sleep.

"Thank you, and if you are staying you might as well lie down." Pippin moved over some to give him more room, but he shook his head.

"Not until you're asleep." He did move over on his side of the bed though so Pippin could curl up to him while he slept. Pippin nodded and closed his eyes nodding off soon after.

After Pippin had slept for a while Sam laid next to him, thinking it was strange since he had never been this close to him before. He took in Pippin's appearance and noted how worn he looked, and also he appeared in pain even though he was asleep. His light brown curls covered his eyes and part of his face, but the bruises were still evident on the parts that Sam could see. He knew that there must be more on his body, especially on his chest where his ribs were cracked. Pippin moved closer to him in his sleep and sighed contently as Sam gently stroked his hand through his hair and along his arm. However, Pippin didn't appear to be dreaming anything pleasant by the way he whimpered in his sleep.

Eventually Sam fell asleep but it wasn't long before he was interrupted by a gasp. He awoke and looked up to see a healer with a cup in her hand giving him a strange look. She spoke eventually handing the cup to him. "You're new. I haven't seen you with him before. Could you be a dear and make sure he drinks this."

He nodded and gently shook Pippin to wake him as the lady left. "Pippin you need to drink this." He grimaced but allowed Sam to help him sit up and drink. Sam could tell the drink was bitter and he poured a glass of water for Pippin afterward to help wash the taste out. Pippin offered him a smile and then they lay back down to go to sleep again.

However, Pippin didn't fall back asleep quickly like he had before, and kept shifting his position as if something was bothering him. Finally he spoke after releasing a sigh and curling up tighter to Sam. "It hurt a lot." Sam understood instantly what he was talking about and became very attentive while trying to be comforting at the same time. "It happened so fast that I barely knew what was going on, but I remember begging him to stop, even as he continued on. I cried but Merry didn't seem to notice, and he just kept telling me to relax over and over again. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to make things worse." Pippin looked so vulnerable and Sam could only guess as he stroked his hair what he had been dreaming earlier. "The next day he didn't remember anything, and I didn't want to cause a fuss so I never told him." Pippin was crying by the end of the tale and Sam pulled him close whispering comforts into his ear as he tried to calm him down. Eventually Pippin drifted into another troubled sleep, but all Sam could think of was how he had to talk to Merry about this.

It had gotten really cold that night, and Pippin had cuddled up close to Sam to keep warm. Sam hadn't minded since he was also cold, but it was a bit awkward being so close to Pippin since they were never close before. He had stayed up a bit longer than Pippin just playing with his hair and stroking his hand and arm. It amazed Sam that Pippin could still put on the front of being strong since he was so injured and traumatized. Though he supposed that was what he had always done when he was younger trying to play with the older children. They were not always nice to him, with the exception of Merry and Frodo, and the Took had adapted a tough exterior to deal with it. He had very few friends his age so he was always working hard to keep up with the big kids, often brushing off his injuries as if they didn't matter.

He untangled himself from Pippin the next morning after giving him his medicine and helping him fall back asleep. He had also asked the healer if Pippin could have a bath since it was obvious that he hadn't before the last battle. She had agreed that it would be good for him and might help ease some of the pain, but that he would need help. She also told Sam that if Pippin was feeling up to it he could try to get up and walk around. This was good news even if Pippin would need assistance he could at least get some fresh air.

After Pippin was asleep again Sam snuck over to Merry's room and felt his anger building as he walked. He was preparing for this new kind of battle that would require tact and careful planning or else he would create a mess with all of the hobbits' relationships.

He shook Merry awake and slapped him when he finally came to. Merry looked indignant and sat up, immediately grabbing his head and moaning. "What was that for Sam, and when did you wake up?" Merry appeared to be torn between confusion and anger.

"Yesterday." Sam was going to continue when Merry jumped out of bed surprising him.

Merry appeared panicked and tried to rush out of the room, but Sam blocked him since he was not finished with the conversation yet. "Move. I need to go take care of Pippin. I promised him that I would be back and that was last night!" Merry continued to push against him but Sam shoved him back.

Sam crossed his arms and regarded Merry seriously. "I have been doing that for you so don't worry. However, that is partially what I came here to talk to you about." Merry looked interested now and slightly concerned. "Do you remember anything at all from last night?"

He could tell by the way Merry's face scrunched up in thought that he didn't. "No, nothing after a few drinks."

Sam was mildly impressed that he was up and about without throwing up everywhere since he had been so drunk. "You did go back and see Mr. Pippin last night. You almost raped him Mr. Merry, but lucky for you I stopped you before you could." The anger had made its way into his voice, but he was trying not to yell since he did not want to wake up Pippin in the next room.

It took a moment for Merry to recover from his shock, but the moment he did Sam prepared for a possible blow to the face. Merry was so angry and he stalked toward Sam like he was going to punch him. His hands were clenched tightly into fists and his gaze was menacing but Sam held his ground. "You are lying!" Merry yelled at him getting intimidating and moving in close to Sam's face.

Sam softened his tone so that it was quiet but still conveyed the same anger as before. "No, I'm not. Pippin begged me not to tell you because he knew just how much it would hurt you, but I have to tell you for both of your sakes. This wasn't the first time Merry, and no one was there to protect Pippin last time." Now that he had said what he needed to say he waited for Merry's reaction, not sure how he would take the news.

Merry stumbled backward like Sam had struck him and sat on his bed. "But I would never… you must be lying… why would I… I don't understand." Merry rambled and looked like he was going to cry. He sat slumping on his bed for a few minutes with watery eyes before he jumped out and declared "I need to see Pippin right now."

Sam knew that Merry would want to talk to his cousin, and he really couldn't blame him, but he felt nervous about letting him near Pippin all the same. "I don't know…"

"Please Sam! You must understand that I need to see him, to apologize to him." Merry was desperate and Sam was afraid that he would finally start to cry. He finally stepped aside and allowed Merry to pass so he could go to Pippin and try to beg for forgiveness that would no doubt be granted. Still Sam felt protective and couldn't shake the urge to intervene so he went for a walk.

He checked back in later and noticed that the two were cuddling close and that they both looked happy, but he knew that Pippin would be very angry with him. He would have to talk to him later. Maybe he would assist him with his bath, and as awkward as the prospect seemed he would rather do it than allow Merry to.

Later that morning Frodo woke up and that was a joyous occasion for everyone. Merry and Pippin rushed over to see him, and Sam had hurried to check on his master himself. They had an understanding now, along with a closer bond than before they left, and seeing him awake and looking better warmed his heart.

However, shortly after pleasantries were exchanged Pippin was sent back to his room to rest with Merry assisting him. Frodo walked with Sam and the two had a pleasant conversation while exploring the surrounding area. Frodo seemed to notice Sam's anxiety but didn't comment. Eventually Sam realized that he was headed toward Pippin's room but it was too late to change course. Frodo seemed pleased to be able to see his cousin's when they arrived and he sat on Pippin's bed and chatted with Pippin and Merry about what he and Sam went through on the quest. Merry and Pippin also had some tales of their own to tell and so they all pleasantly exchanged stories.

However, a healer came in during one conversation telling Pippin that if he wanted he could take a bath, but someone had to help him. This prospect delighted him and Merry of course volunteered instantly to help out. However, Sam was anxious about allowing Merry to do something of that nature with Pippin and the two started fighting viciously. Frodo looked confused and tried to break up the argument while Pippin looked upset and backed away from the two.

~[~ (Gandalf's POV)

It was such a nice day and coupled with the fact that all the hobbits were awake and doing fairly well despite their condition elated him. He was just walking around savoring the victory and appreciating life when he heard fighting from down the corridor. This immediately angered him since he was in the area where the injured were still being treated and they did not need to hear this but also because this racket was ruining his good mood. He set off to silence the annoyance quickly so he could get back to his peaceful mindset.

When he arrived he realized that maybe having all the hobbits awake wasn't such a positive outcome since they were now fighting and disturbing the peace. It appeared that most of the fighting was between Sam and Merry while Frodo was trying to get them to stop. Pippin was on his bed looking absolutely terrified so Gandalf went to comfort him first. When he pulled Pippin into his lap and felt the Halfling curl up to him he shouted at the others. "Enough! What is going on in here?"

They stopped immediately and looked at him with slightly fearful expressions. They all glanced at each other, with Merry and Sam's gazes lingering the longest before they all tried to cover it up.

Merry spoke first. "Me and Sam were just trying to decide who should help Pippin with his bath is all." Gandalf was still trying to comfort the little one in his arms because Pippin was shaking particularly bad and he knew that such a topic wouldn't cause this reaction.

"Why does such a topic bring such hostility?" Sam and Merry stilled at this. "Speak! You will not leave until you tell me everything that is going on here." Gandalf was not amused and these two were trying his patience.

Frodo also spoke, far more softly than Gandalf and with more concern than anger. "Yes, what is going on here?"

Both looked nervous, but Sam did speak and what he said shocked Gandalf and Frodo. "Well last night Mr. Merry had too much to drink and wasn't thinking properly. He tried to… rape Mr. Pippin and I stopped him before he could. I was told that this isn't the first time such events have happened." Sam averted his eyes and looked pained as he said it, but not as pained as Merry. Pippin was shaking far more now and cuddled especially close.

This was serious news, but Pippin needed comfort first. "Frodo I trust that you can talk to these two about this and handle it. I'll stay here with Peregrin." They left with an angry Frodo on their heels.

Gandalf had turned his full attention to Pippin, but he didn't say anything for he didn't need to. He knew that in this situation just having a neutral presence to cling to was enough for Pippin. The Halfling cried and Gandalf muttered sweet nothings to him until he was relaxed again. It was obvious that Pippin was tired and the wizard's movements were lulling him to sleep.

~[~ (Frodo's POV)

Frodo had been very angry at the whole situation, but mainly because no one had bothered to alert him to it before everything blew up. He really didn't know where to direct his anger though, and opted to try to calm himself before his chat with Merry. He had already dismissed Sam who had practically ran out of the room leaving him and his cousin alone in Merry's room.

Merry was seated on the bed while Frodo paced trying to think of a starting point. "I'm sorry Frodo." Merry's voice reached him but it did nothing to help atone for his actions in Frodo's mind.

"It isn't me that needs the apology Merry, except maybe one for being the last to find out about this." Frodo regarded his cousin critically gauging his reaction and was glad to see that he at least looked guilty.

Merry averted his eyes and sunk into himself as if he was trying to disappear. "I already talked to Pip and he forgave me. To be fair today was the first day I found out myself."

Frodo felt his anger spike at this. "How do you not know that you raped someone?" He threw his hands up in the air unable to believe his cousin's idiocy.

Merry closed his eyes avoiding eye contact and acting like Frodo would hit him, and Frodo did contemplate it but decided against such measures. "I was apparently drunk at the time, too drunk to remember anything the next morning. Sam told me this morning when I woke up that the same thing almost happened last night. I don't remember that either, but I do feel bad about everything that has come to pass, and I would never want to hurt Pip."

This sobered Frodo slightly, and he calmed down some. He was still put out that Sam didn't seek him out to deal with the situation though since they were his younger cousins and being the oldest he felt responsible for them. "I think you should leave Pippin alone for a while so that he has time to recover."

Merry looked horrified at the suggestion and immediately jumped off the bed with a pleading look on his face. "But Frodo I already worked this out with Pippin and he forgave me. I want to work on rebuilding the trust in our relationship and I can't do that if I can't see him, besides not being with him will kill me."

Frodo crossed his arms and cocked and eyebrow at Merry still supportive of his idea. "I heard that you two were separated for a time and you're still alive." The sarcasm was evident in his voice and though he was trying to appear calm and collected it was difficult to do after finding out his cousin was a rapist.

Merry looked angry then and turned the topic against Frodo. "You are just angry that Pippin loves me more than you, and that he is happy with me." Merry's eyes were narrowed and he appeared to be challenging Frodo now.

This was not what he was expecting though he supposed he should have expected some form of retaliation on Merry's part. "No Merry that is not it, and I want you both to be happy. If you hurt Pip then clearly he is not as happy as you are and I care about both of you being happy." Frodo rubbed his temples after his explanation and felt tired. He thought the battle was supposed to be over and that they won, no one told him he would be involved in another one dealing with his emotionally confused cousins.

"I know, and I want that as much as you do, but you have to let me try to make that happen. Separating us will only make this worse in the long run." Merry said in a softer tone. His entire body had softened and it seemed that he was past his aggressive stage. As thankful as Frodo was for that he was also concerned about the amount of mood swings everyone was experiencing. Something bad had been bound to happen at this rate.

Frodo finally nodded and relented to his cousin's request. "Fine, but I will be watching you both to ensure that nothing like this happens again. No more excessive alcohol consumption either Merry. Also, I'll be the one to help Pippin with his bath." Frodo gave Merry a serious stare and was glad to have ended this dispute. Even though he would have to watch his cousins at least they could try to be at ease now. He gave Merry one last look and when he was satisfied at Merry's nod of affirmation he left to go rejoin Gandalf and Pippin.

Frodo went to Pippin's room and sat next to them on the bed. He also began to comfort Pippin who was very stressed. Eventually, Frodo offered to help Pippin with his bath and he agreed. Frodo helped Pippin up and got him a change of clothes to use after he was clean. They went to the bathing chamber and Gandalf left since he was no longer needed there.

~[~ (Sam's POV)

The next few days were tense while everyone recovered from their wounds and the knowledge they had recently gained. Though he was reluctant Sam understood that Merry needed to bond with Pippin so they could both get back some semblance of trust in their relationship. He found himself catching himself before he said anything since it was obvious that Merry was being careful and had lost a little trust for himself. Sam wondered if Merry would be paranoid of drinking now that he knew what it had caused him to do.

Sam had spoken to Pippin who had expressed his anger about Sam telling everyone what had happened. Pippin seemed upset and he knew that it would be some time before Pippin trusted him with anything personal again, but he did not regret telling Merry because he felt that he may have prevented future incidents. Though Pippin was angry he still accepted what Sam had done and wasn't being mean or resentful toward him. He also allowed Sam to comfort him on occasion if he appeared to need some so Sam supposed that they were in good standings relationship wise. He was glad that Pippin didn't reject him completely even if he could tell the Took felt betrayed.

Overall it looked as though everyone was recovering nicely, though Frodo seemed to bear some resentment about being the last to know. He seemed put out and though he was not overly mean to them his resentment was obvious toward Sam and Merry. Sam went to great lengths to try to gain forgiveness from him and after a few days Frodo started to cave.

Merry and Pippin also seemed to be doing well relationship wise, though Sam wasn't sure what their exact relationship status was. He decided that he wouldn't pry since he had already involved himself in their affairs enough and he would just see what happened from here on out. It seemed that they had finally finished fighting their battles for now and would just be left to deal with the trauma of them all, but Sam was alright with that for now.

~[~

Hope you all liked it! Please review and leave me with your thoughts.


End file.
